Memperingati IKD
by Shaaa
Summary: Summary: AT/Gara-gara Kuroko telat latihan, pelatih tim basket Seirin tercinta pun memberikan hukuman untuk membereskan gimnasium setelah latihan neraka selesai./Kenapa Kuroko Tetsuya, pemuda mungil yang berdiri di hadapannya, kini malah terlihat tengah tersenyum malu-malu?/"Kagami-kun, coba menunduk."/BL!KagaKuro


**Memperingati IKD**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basket adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya terima. Fanfiksi ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata**

 **Warning: BL, AT, OOC, typo(s)**

 **Summary: AT/Gara-gara Kuroko telat latihan, pelatih tim basket Seirin tercinta pun memberikan hukuman untuk membereskan gimnasium setelah latihan neraka selesai./Kenapa Kuroko Tetsuya, pemuda mungil yang berdiri di hadapannya, kini malah terlihat tengah tersenyum malu-malu?/"Kagami-** _ **kun**_ **, coba menunduk."/BL!KagaKuro**

 **X.x.X**

"Latihan hari ini cukup! Terima kasih semuanya! Kalian boleh pulang sekarang!" teriakan seorang Riko Aida bergema ke seluruh penjuru gimnasium. Dia menatap anak muridnya satu-satu sebelum akhirnya kedua netranya terpaku pada sesosok pemuda yang hobi muncul dan menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Kaki-kakinya dilangkahkan pelan mendekat. "Kuroko- _kun_ ," panggilnya.

"Iya, Pelatih?" Kuroko menghentikan acara minumnya sebentar. Dia menatap pelatih tim basketnya sebelum akhirnya sadar bahwa ada hawa-hawa tak mengenakkan di balik punggung gadis itu.

"Berhubung tadi kau telat, kau kebagian membereskan gimnasium ya," senyum Riko memang maut—secara harfiah.

"Ah, baiklah." Pemuda bersurai biru cerah itu melanjutkan acara minumnya. Selesai menghabiskan satu botol air mineral, dia memilih berdiam diri di pinggir _court_ ; menunggu gimnasium sepi sebelum akhirnya mulai membereskan bekas olahraga timnya sore ini.

Satu per satu anggota tim Seirin menghilang di balik pintu gim sampai akhirnya menyisakan dirinya berdua dengan sang kekasih yang rela menemaninya membereskan ulah tim basket hari ini.

"Kenapa tidak pulang duluan, Kagami- _kun_?" tanya Kuroko sembari mendorong keranjang basket. Dia mulai mengambil bola basket—yang sialnya hanya bisa tiga yang dia bawa di tangan kecilnya—lalu berjalan balik menuju keranjang yang diletakkan di pinggir lapangan.

"Menemanimu. Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh?" Kagami membantu mengambil bola basket yang berada di dekat dirinya—ya lumayan lah, bantu-bantu sedikit.

"Tidak. Aku senang bisa berduaan dengan Kagami- _kun_."

 _Blush_. Pemilik nama Taiga itu tidak mengerti lagi, kenapa kekasihnya itu suka sekali mengatakan kata-kata indah yang memalukan dengan wajah sedatar lantai gimnasium. Masalahnya itu, efeknya lho. Kagami, kan jadi malu setengah mati.

"Ja-jangan berbicara yang aneh-aneh," pemuda dengan tubuh yang lebih tinggi itu mendekati keranjang basket dengan empat bola di tangannya—kentara sekali perbedaan fisik di antara dia dan kekasihnya. Sukses menaruh keempat bola itu ke tempatnya semula, dia pun mendorong keranjang basket tersebut. "Aku simpan ini di gudang, kau bawa papan _score_ saja," titahnya.

"Baiklah," dan Kuroko menurut tanpa banyak protes. Dia mendorong satu-satunya papan _score_ milik tim basket dan mendorongnya ke gudang mengikuti sang kekasih yang telah pergi lebih dulu.

Keranjang basket yang berisi kurang lebih sepuluh bola basket itu telah tersimpan rapi di salah satu sisi gudang bersamaan dengan peralatan olahraga lainnya. Papan _score_ pun telah ditempatkan di tempatnya semula, tak jauh dari properti lainnya milik anak basket.

Sebelum keluar, Kuroko memeriksa properti klub basket sekali lagi.

"Kupikir sudah tak ada lagi," sahut suara dari balik pintu—ah, Kagami sudah keluar gudang selagi dirinya asyik memeriksa takut-takut ada yang belum tersimpan, "lapangan sudah kosong. Ayo kita pulang."

Tubuh pemain dengan nomor punggung sebelas itu berbalik. "Ya," jawabnya singkat.

Baru saja ingin melangkah, dirinya teringat sesuatu. Topik yang dibicarakan teman klub perpustakaannya sore tadi sebelum dia mengikuti latihan neraka dari pelatih basketnya. Topik yang berhasil membuatnya diam-diam mendengarkan tanpa berniat ikut masuk dalam pembicaraan.

"Kagami- _kun_ ," panggilnya dari dalam gudang.

"Apa?" Kagami menoleh ke samping. Dia berada di luar gudang dengan tas dirinya—juga tas Kuroko—yang tersampir di pundaknya. Mungkin terlihat sok _cool,_ tapi percayalah, di mata kekasihnya, apapun yang pemuda lakukan itu semuanya tampak keren—meski kadang tampak bodoh.

"Kau ingat sekarang tanggal berapa?" kaki yang masih berbalut celana training itu berjalan ke arah pintu. Tangannya yang bebas memainkan gagang pintu dan dengan iseng dia mengayunkan pintu tersebut—membuat sosok sang kekasih muncul-hilang-muncul-hilang karena tertutup pintu gudang.

Sungguh, tingkahnya kali ini tampak seperti anak anjing yang malu-malu.

Namun sayang beribu sayang. Mungkin efek capek atau sudah malam, Kagami hanya menanggapi santai dan tak memerhatikan tingkah laku sang kekasih.

"Tanggal enam, kan?"

"Terus ada kejadian apa?"

"Hah?" sebelah aslinya terangkat, merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan Kuroko. "Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku ingatnya besok ada ulangan Bahasa Inggris."

Pemuda yang dari tadi memainkan daun pintu itu memasang wajah datar yang lebih datar dibanding sebelumnya. Gerakannya memainkan daun pintu terhenti dan dia menghela napas singkat. "Bukan itu."

"Lalu?"

"Perayaan internasional lho. Internasional," Kuroko memberikan _clue_ sejelas mungkin.

Tapi sepertinya Kagami Taiga memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi orang yang tidak peka—lagipula tidak semua tahu tentang hal itu, contohnya _author_ (lho kok narasinya melenceng).

"Ya terus? Aku tidak ingat ada apa-apa."

Sekuat tenaga pemuda pemilik nama Tetsuya itu tidak melepaskan sepatu olahraganya dan melemparkannya ke muka garang sang kekasih. Masih berusaha sabar, dia menjawab, "Masa harus kuberitahu?"

"Ya aku, kan memang tidak tahu," pemuda dengan netra merah itu mengangkat bahunya cuek. Dia berjalan mendekati sang kekasih dan menatapnya penasaran. "Memangnya ada apa sih?"

Sejurus kemudian, Kagami terkena serangan jantung dadakan.

Bilang padanya kalau dia salah lihat. Bilang padanya kalau indera penglihatannya terganggu. Kenapa Kuroko Tetsuya, pemuda mungil yang berdiri di hadapannya, kini malah terlihat tengah tersenyum malu-malu? Kalau tersenyum biasa sih tidak kaget, ini tersenyum malu-malu. Sambil merona tidak jelas pula.

"Oi, Kuro—"

"Kagami- _kun_ , coba menunduk," perintah si mungil.

 _Clueless_ , pemuda itu pun menuruti perkataan Kuroko. "Terus?"

"Menunduk lagi. Aku sadar tinggiku ini kurang, Kagami- _kun_ ," yah ... bisa dibilang ada, lah itu rasa-rasa kesal sedikit di bola mata sang kekasih. Padahal bukan Kagami yang bilang pendek, Kuroko sendiri, kan yang sadar bahwa tingginya kurang.

"Sudah nih," Kagami menunduk lebih rendah dibanding sebelumnya.

Senyuman tipis nan malu-malu terlukis di wajah manis seorang Tetsuya. Dia menarik kaus pemuda itu dan membuat jarak mereka berdua terhapus dengan bibir yang saling tertaut.

Belum sempat pemuda yang mendapat serangan mendadak itu memproses apa yang baru saja terjadi, tautan singkat namun manis itu telah dilepas oleh si pelaku sendiri beberapa detik kemudian.

"Selamat _International Kissing Day_."

Kagami terkekeh pelan. Dia balik mengecup pipi tirus kekasihnya. "Sana cepat keluar. Kita ganti baju setelah itu langsung pulang. Sudah jam sembilan malam."

"Ya," Kuroko membalas pelan. Dia keluar dari dari gudang itu dan tak lupa sekali lagi mengecek ke dalam ruangan sempit tersebut. Setelah yakin bahwa pekerjaannya selesai sempurna, pemuda itu pun berbalik—

"Ka-Kagami- _kun_?"

—dan mendapati wajah kekasihnya sendiri hanya berjarak lima senti darinya.

 _Cup._

"Ciuman balasan. Selamat _International Kissing Day_."

Kedua permata biru Kuroko mengerjap. Kedua pipinya memerah samar sebelum akhirnya dia mengambil tasnya yang dibawakan oleh sang kekasih.

"Kagami- _kun_ , kita ke Maji Burger dulu ya. Aku mau beli _vanilla milkshake_."

"Sudah malam, Kuroko. Besok saja. Tidak baik minum yang dingin-dingin, belum lagi kita habis latihan."

"Tidak. Lagipula, waktu yang dihabiskan dari sini ke Maji Burger, kan tidak sebentar. Minum yang dingin tidak akan membuat kepalaku pusing. Selain itu ...," Kuroko melirik kekasihnya jahil, dia melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat sebelum meneruskan kalimatnya yang terpotong, "Kagami- _kun_ tidak mau ciuman rasa _vanilla milkshake_? Ya sudah."

"E-eh! Tunggu!"

Pemilik nama Tetsuya itu melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat ke ruang loker dengan senyum tipis yang tak kunjung hilang dari wajah tampan nan manisnya—meninggalkan sang harimau di belakang yang pipinya menghangat karena mendengar godaan kekasihnya.

 **Owari**

Halo~!

Aku nggak bisa bilang ini manis atau nggak, jadinya aku buat semanis mungkin. Aku nggak biasa bikin _fluff_ btw (kadang suka dibilang fanfiknya manis padahal dianya nggak mikir fanfiknya sendiri manis). Sini, ada yang mau kecupan dari _author_ xD? Eh sayang, enam Juli udah lewat ya wkwk. Aku baru tau soal IKD itu pas beberapa jam yang lalu. Dan nyesel karena taunya telat (SEKARANG UDAH TUJUH JULI MASALAHNYA) (MV Soshi yang Party udah keluar) (ya terus?).

Buat A/N di fanfik sebelumnya, aku minta maaf kalau ngerasa ada yang _offended_. Aku, kan bilang kalau aku ngungkapin itu karena sedih, bukan mau _insult_ apalagi mulai _war._ Sekali lagi aku minta maaf.

Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini. Ingin memberikan bonus komentar?


End file.
